1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device including a touch screen in which a function is performed based on a number of simultaneous touches.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Several electronic devices now include touch screens that allow a user to select a menu option by simply touching the screen at the position of the particular menu option. For example, KIOSK terminals such as an Automated Teller Machine (ATM) include such touch screens. Mobile terminals such as cell phones, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs), laptop computers, etc. also include such touch screens.
However, in the related art electronic devices, the user is only able to select a predetermined option, but can not easily edit a selected option. For example, a user can withdraw money using an ATM by entering their Personal Identification Number (PIN), selecting the Withdraw menu option, and entering the amount of money to withdraw. Similarly, a user can create a short message (e.g., text message) on a mobile terminal by selecting a Create Text Message menu option and entering the appropriate text.
However, when the user wants to change the amount of money to withdraw or change the text message, the user must use the backspace or delete key. This is often cumbersome and inconvenient, especially when the user wants to delete character(s) in the middle of the data. That is, the user must also delete all of the data in front of the data he or she wants to delete. In addition, to flip through pages in an electronic book, the user must individually select a turn page command provided on a keypad that is separate from the display. One page is turned in the electronic book based on each selection of the turn page command.